Smile
by 121PG
Summary: Time is a delicate fabric, especially when it tears.


Shock

"Why- why did you help me?"

Cold blue met startled emerald.

Confusion.

"You were hurt."

Suspicion.

"So?"

Shoulders shifted.

"I could help."

Fingers clenched.

"I can take care of myself."

Frown.

"How old are you?"

Sneer.

"Old enough."

Concern.

"Where do you live?"

Scoff.

"Doesn't matter. Go away."

Hesitation.

"At least let me take you home."

Irritation.

"I said, go away."

Stubborn.

"It's either me or the police. You're choice."

Anger.

"Why won't you leave me alone?!"

Patience.

"It's late and you're alone. That's dangerous for someone so young."

Disgust.

"You can barely stand."

Offense.

"And yet, you are still the more vulnerable."

Bristle.

"I-"

Plead.

"Let me help."

Confusion.

"Why?"

Shrug.

"Because I can."

A small suspicious boy looked to a towering young man.

"But-"

Ice blue met kind green.

"It's not hard, little one."

Indifference and warmth clashed.

"…okay."

Smile.

* * *

Shock.

"You want to adopt me?"

Glance.

"Maybe."

Distrust.

"Why?"

Shift.

"Why not?"

Narrow eyes.

"Why 'maybe'?"

Steady stare.

"Because it's up to you."

Anger.

"If you wanted to mock me-"

Serious.

"No!"

Startled.

Silence.

Sigh.

"I meant, it's up to you to choose to come with me."

Suspicion.

"Why?"

Exasperation.

"Because you are you."

Confusion.

Stare.

Scowl.

Wink.

Deeper scowl.

Laugh.

"So? Would you like to come with me?"

Frown.

Patience.

Uncertainty.

Calm.

Bit lip.

Steady gaze.

Downcast eyes.

"…yes."

Smile.

* * *

Amazement.

"Magic is real?"

Joy.

"Yes."

Awe.

"And we can use it?"

Soft laugh.

"Yes."

Wide eyes.

"You made a flower with a stick."

Pride.

"Indeed."

Disappointment.

"Is all magic like that?"

Confusion.

"Like what?"

Nervous.

"Simple."

Understanding.

"Watch this."

Desire.

"When can I do that?"

Nostalgia.

"Soon. There is a school you will go to."

Impatience.

"When?"

Laugh.

"When you are eleven."

Anger.

"That's years away!"

Soft smile.

"Yes. It is. Don't worry, I'll teach you some things in the meantime."

Caution.

"Promise?"

Smallest finger extended.

"Promise."

Confusion.

Gesture.

Indignation.

Stubborn.

Reluctance.

Patience.

Smaller finger.

Two entwined.

Hasty removal.

Steady gaze.

Quick retreat.

Smile.

* * *

Fear.

"You said you were a Gryffindor?"

Pleased.

"Yep. House of the brave."

Shuffled feet.

"And…the others?"

Curiosity.

"Every house has its appeal."

Avoidance.

"Even Slytherin?"

Comprehension. Soft eyes.

"Even Slytherin."

Fearful eyes.

Affection.

Glance away.

Steady gaze.

Shifted feet.

Patience.

Small finger.

"Promise?"

Two entwined.

"Promise."

Engine whistle.

Turns. Glances back.

Wave.

Nod.

Smile.

* * *

Disapproval.

"That was unkind."

Righteous.

"He was obviously weak."

Frown.

"Tom."

Anger.

"Weakness is weeded out. I did him a favor."

Disappointment.

Flinch.

Sigh.

"I raised you better than this."

Remor- Shuttered eyes.

"You are _not_ my father."

Flinch.

"Regardless, you are my son. I expect better."

Pai- Indignation.

"I _am_ better. That's the _point_."

Sigh. Turns.

"I'll see you winter break."

Scoff.

"No. I'll be staying here."

Pause.

Silence.

"Very well."

Pain.

Eyes meet.

Smile.

* * *

Gasping. Pain.

"Fa-Harry?"

Tight lips. Weak chuckle.

"Who else?"

Confusion.

"Why?"

Sincerity.

"You're my son."

Pain.

"I told you, you aren't my father."

Twitch.

"You're my son."

Blank gaze.

Soft eyes.

"I'll always help you, my little one."

Pain. Stronger. Deeper. Raspy.

"Why?"

Arms cocoon. Simple.

"You're my son."

Pained blue close.

Emerald watch gently.

Smile.

* * *

Realization.

"You are the Chosen One."

Pain.

"Yes."

Shock.

"You are destined to kill me."

Pain.

"Yes."

Anger.

"You went back in time to raise me."

Hesitation.

"Yes."

Betrayal.

"Why?"

Silence.

Fury.

"I will _kill_ you."

Agreement.

"Yes."

Confusion. Fury. Pain. Anger. Betrayal. Lov-

"Why?"

Silence.

Broken stare.

Flinch.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."

Refusal.

Understanding.

Raised arm.

Smile.

* * *

Curiosity.

"This is Death?"

Shrug.

"It depends. If you mean, Death the entity, no. If you mean, Death the state, you become a little closer."

Stare.

"Why are you here?"

Light laugh.

"Who else would greet you?"

Sneer.

"I have many minions who have gone ahead."

Raised brow.

"And you think they hold a larger claim?"

Embarrassment.

Chuckle.

"Thought so."

Annoyance.

Silence.

Glance.

"I killed you."

Dry.

"I noticed."

Avoidance.

"You didn't fight back."

Hum.

Glance.

"Why?"

Curiosity.

"Did you think I would?"

Hesitation. Shake.

Gentle eyes.

"There you go."

Frown.

"I do not understand."

Steady gaze.

"You are aware I would not fight."

Frustration.

"Yes, but why?"

Confusion.

"What do you mean, 'why'?

Anger.

"Exactly that. Why? Why didn't you defend yourself? Why didn't you try to stay alive? Why didn't you _fight back_? Why-"

Calm

"Against who?"

Pause.

"What?"

Patience.

"Against whom would I have fought?"

Stare.

"Me. Against me. I was the attacker."

Nod.

"There you go."

Silence.

"You are not my father."

Steady gaze.

"You are my son."

Flinch.

"How can you say that?"

Shrug.

"The truth will always be said. It's just a matter of when and where."

Fear.

Affection.

Pain.

Understanding.

Agony.

Care.

Uncertainty.

Love.

Break through.

"Show me, please…father."

Smile.

* * *

I don't own anything.


End file.
